


In the cringe vent with my fail animatronic

by catbrain (spinningspider)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningspider/pseuds/catbrain
Summary: "You glanced around the vent. The best course of action here would be to crawl back the way you came, get back into the office quickly, and reset the vents. Except... now Springtrap was blocking the way. Goddamn it."Reader is the FNAF3 nightguard and they briefly get a little caught up with Springtrap in the vents!
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	In the cringe vent with my fail animatronic

“Just my luck,” you sighed. You were listening to your employer’s standard pre-recorded message for your shift when you were informed that there may have been a potential blockage in the vent connecting to your office. Maybe a damaged seal that got stuck or an animal had babies and made a nest. It had been discovered right before the start of your shift apparently, so they decided to dump the responsibility of checking it out on you. I.e. crawling into the vent itself to look inside. Regardless, if something was interfering with the ventilation, it could cause problems with the airflow throughout your shift, and you knew how dangerous it could be to leave the ventilation systems offline in such a hot, poorly ventilated enclosed space.

You begrudgingly ducked your head into the vent. You flashed your flashlight inside giving it a quick once over. You went back to the cameras to hunt down the piece of shit animatronic that harassed you every night. At the moment, Springtrap was in one of the cameras farthest from you. You were grateful that he’d been a little slow these past couple nights, that would make getting in and out of the vent before he could get too close a little easier. Clearly your employer didn't take into consideration that your life was constantly in danger because of the thing _they_ salvaged. What was worse was that sometimes he used the vents himself to get closer to your office faster. If you came face to face with him in the vents you’d probably shit yourself.

You figured it wouldn't hurt to do a quick check of the vent in your office. You just had to be quick. After a couple minutes of crawling through the vent you decided that there was nothing stuck in them, at least not in this part of the vents. You began making your way back, crawling backwards.

You heard thumping noises akin to the sound you heard when Springtrap was shuffling through the vents. You instinctively turned around, and your stomach dropped when you spotted him blocking your path, his unnaturally glowing eyes paralyzing you. He raised his hand up towards you to grab your legs. Without thinking, you kicked him hard. Directly to the face. He reeled back as much as he could in the cramped vent. Before he could reach out again you kicked him a second time for good measure. This time instead of flinching his head drooped, as if he was suddenly deactivated. You nudged him with your foot, watching for a reaction. Nothing. It looked like you might have hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious? You felt kind of bad for immediately resorting to kicking the shit out of him, but also you weren't very open to the possibility of being mauled to death.

Without giving you time to recover, you faintly heard the blaring warning of the ventilation systems having an error. It dawned on you that being in the vent while the ventilation was offline was pretty dangerous.You glanced around the vent. The best course of action here would be to crawl back the way you came, get back into the office quickly, and reset the vents. Except... now Springtrap’s body was blocking the way. Goddamn it.

You curled in on yourself, trying to get small enough to turn around in the vent. By the time you were facing towards the office it was starting to get hard to breathe. Springtrap looked unconscious but he was still stuck in a crawling position that made it impossible for you to get past. His dumb bunny ass was taking up the whole vent. Grunting, you pulled his arms outwards in an attempt to make him fall flat against the vent floor. You succeeded, leaving you a little space above him to crawl past. You silently prayed that you kicked him hard enough to keep him unconscious long enough for you to crawl past him and reach your office.

You crawled over him awkwardly. You recalled that the phone guy said in his recording that the vents were able to fit at least two people. You guessed he wasn't necessarily wrong, but it was still kind of a tight squeeze. You tried to avoid touching the animatronic as much as you could, but you still found yourself rubbing against him as you squeezed past. Your ass and head hit the vent ceiling a few times as you maneuvered over him cautiously. Having your air intake restricted from the faulty ventilation made the process feel especially strenuous. You felt like a contortionist, twisting and wiggling your way over Springtrap. You were about halfway past him when you felt movement under you.

You froze.

You were straddling him awkwardly, trying to keep your arms and legs in the gaps between his limbs. You saw the legs in front of you rotate, like he was turning himself face up. You felt his body brush against you as it turned to face you. 

Oh shit. 

You panicked and started crawling faster, this time without regard for caution or placement. You just had to get the fuck out of there.

You were panting at this point. You were passing over his legs as a hand suddenly caught you by the waistband and pulled you back. Your ass was grinding against what you assumed was the animatronic’s crotch. You boweed your head down reflexively to avoid knocking yourself out on the ceiling. You were trying to wiggle out of his grasp until you felt another hand at the hem of your shirt. You paused your struggling as it made its way under your shirt and roughly touched your bare back. His fingers ran along your spine in a way that felt like it was meant to be confronting but was ruined by the texture of the broken plastic and exposed metal. The feeling made you shudder as you were abruptly let go.

You scrambled out of the vent into the office. Still on the floor, you dragged yourself to the monitor and slammed the ventilation reset. Your shoulders shook as you heaved, taking deep breaths. 

Before you can fully catch your breath you heard a thud behind you and turned to see that Springtrap was pulling himself out of the vent. He stood, his full height looking especially intimidating from your place on the floor. You hated to admit it, but you felt a little flushed from his unexpected touching earlier. The combination of your heat and having your air flow restricted made you feel lightheaded.

He steps towards you with his broken limp and you find yourself frozen in place. If he was going to kill you there wasn’t much you could do anymore...unless? Judging from what happened in the vent, it occurred to you that there was a good chance that maybe he wanted to do...something else. 

He kneeled down in front of you. You drew your knees to your chest protectively, still unsure of his intentions. He brought one hand to your knee, spreading your legs apart. You couldn't focus, the sound of your own breathing loud in your ears. You couldn't bring yourself to ask him if he was really doing what you thought he was doing, what you _hoped_ he was doing.

"Are you...?" you were cut off by your own gasp as his fingers ghosted over your private area. You flushed as your eyelids fluttered closed.

Springtrap paused his motions and stared at you, seemingly reveling in your reaction. It was hard to tell on his animatronic face, only capable of moving his deteriorated jaw and eyes. Sometimes when he opened its mouth or when you got close enough to look, you got a glimpse of something inside of him. Something with a leathery, almost fleshy texture. He rubbed at your clit, harder this time. The pressure sent a shock through your now shivering body and you bucked into his hand with a quiet moan. He stopped again as if gauging your reaction. 

"Please don't stop," you whined softly, almost inaudible. You... surprised yourself. you'd never heard yourself sound like that. You sounded so weak and...desperate.

Before you could feel properly embarrassed, the Springtrap went for your waistband, undoing your pants and pulling them down roughly, along with your underwear. He pulled them off of you and carelessly tossed them behind himself somewhere. He firmly grabbed your thighs and pulled you forward into his lap, as your upper body hit the ground. He pressed his crotch into yours and ground into you. His body hunched over yours, eclipsing the weak fluorescent lights of the office ceiling. You tried not to be shaken by his sudden aggressiveness, but you groaned when you suddenly felt something thick rubbing against your pussy. It was a different feeling from the flat texture of his plastic crotch. What you were feeling was definitely his cock, and it was fucking huge. 

Springtrap pulled your shirt up to reveal your chest, sweaty and heaving with shallow breaths. He pinched and rubbed at your exposed nipples. The rough feeling of cold metal against your hardening buds made you whine and squirm under him. He pulled your shirt over your head and threw it behind him with the same carelessness he showed your pants. He rubbed his tip against your pussy lips, spreading his own sticky precum over your cunt.

You whined as he teased you, becoming more desperate with each stroke. He pressed down on your clit and rubbed in slow deliberate circles.

“Beg for it,” he demanded in a low, gravely voice. 

Too horny to be distracted by the revelation that he could speak, you obeyed. 

“Please,” you choked out, your voice barely coming out between your flustered panting “please... fuck me. I... need it so bad.” You almost cried when he took his hand off your clit, but the feeling of his tip just barely push into you immediately filled the void.

He bit into your shoulder as he sheathed himself to the hilt in one rough motion. 

"Ohh. My _god_ ," you exhaled, your thoughts clouding. He gave you a few seconds to adjust to his girth before he began pumping into you rhythmically. You didn’t even notice he had begun to speed up until he was just barely hitting your cervix with every thrust. 

He wrapped his arms around you in a hot embrace, pressing your bodies together and squeezing you while he thrust into you at a brutal pace. Your arms were trapped at your sides in his death grip. You clawed at the floor tiles as he pounded away at your sweet spot over and over. All semblance of coherent thought melted out of your brain, as you felt nothing but the pressure of his hot cock rearranging your organs. You cried out in choked gasps and sobs, your voice going hoarse as he fucked you unrelentingly.

You failed to hold back your scream when you came. Springtrap finished inside of you with slow, deep thrusts before coming to a stop fully inside of you. You felt his hot seed spurt into you, filling you completely. His cum leaked from your stuffed cunt. He stayed sheathed inside of you for a full minute or two as you both caught your breath. When he pulled out there was an obscenely wet squelch, and his cum came oozing out between your trembling legs. Your pussy ached from the rough treatment, but the feeling of emptiness made you wish he’d never pulled out. 

He laid himself down at your side with a protective arm over you, his hand caressing your face. You snuggled into his embrace and closed your eyes. When you woke up you were naked, sweaty, and covered in dried cum. You collected your clothes from the corner Springtrap had flung them into and dressed yourself, shaking off your thought about how great a shower would be right now. According to the clock on your desk only about two hours had passed since you first “checked” the vents. You sat down and went back to work like nothing happened, flipping through the cameras. Exhausted, you decided to give up on finding whatever the vent blockage may have been as you locate Springtrap sitting against a wall on the farthest camera. You figured you wouldn't have to worry about him trying to kill you anymore...

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ive ever posted publicly!!! i hope you liked it wahhhhhh


End file.
